Miss geek
by lunawolfdemon
Summary: Lucy is a normal geeky girl, but what happens when the transferred student Natsu Draganeel is suspicious of her and then stalks her? What happens when he stalks her? Will he find out her secret? All will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: "Here's my new story!" I"m not updating my other stories because I kind off don't know what to write. :)**_

_**Me: I like to do Lucyxocc stories because Lucy's my favourite character. "KAWAII!"  
**_

_**Lucy: "AW thanks me"!**_

_**Me: I won't be updating these stories un least I have at least 2 reviews, favourites and follows.**_

_**Lucy: Hope you enjoy these stories Bands in love, abandon huskies, triplets, tom boys and girly girls. America's childhood friends and last but not least this new story Miss Geek.**_

_**Me: Hope you enjoy *watches television*  
Lucy: *sweat-drops* Here's the summary even if the story isn't even on my profile.**_

_**Summary: Lucy is a normal geek y girl, but what happens when the transfered student Natsu Draganeel is supisous of her and then stalks her? What happens when he stalks her? Will he find out her secret? All will love blossom?**_

* * *

**_Lucy's Pov:_**

_"Hi!' My names Lucinda, L-Luncinda Heart I exclaimed and introduce my self to the class like a geek does. Normally I would say "Hi!" My names Lucy Heartfillia! I hope I can make new friends, I would exclaimed like a bullish person but since I'm a person that acts like a geek I need to stay under cover or else __**that **__would happen again, I signed in my head._

_More explanations later... "WAIT WHAT?!" I thought "I"m I taking to myself?" All well._

_Then the class:_

_"BOO!" and drew on pieces of paper and then they scrunched It up and threw the paper at me saying "Bi**h!" Get out!" DORK!" GEEK!" "SMART ASS!" I signed and sat down again while Erza standing up for me so was Juvia and Levy cause all of them knew my secret. _

_Those guys I thought I told them you don't need to standed up for me and made a fake smile. Then Erza said "Lucy were all your family and friends!" Then Levy said "Yeah Lu-chan!" Were always there when you need us!" Juvia thinks so too! So count on us cause were your best friends! Right!" "Friends forever! Bff!" We then laughed and smiled, I felt alot better after that day but I feel guilty now because there getting bullied to._

_"Luckily" The teacher came in and then she said "Stop it!" That's a form of bullying!" "Hai!" The class groaned. "Ok since you've all introduce yourself, were going to introduce our new class mate!" The class cheered and then the teacher said "You may come in Natsu" she said._

_Then the door slid opened and there revealed spiked pink haired boy and with onyx eyes._

_"WAIT WHAT?" I thought in my mind "what I'm i thinking?"Checking him out?" What the hell?"_

_**Natsu's pov:**_

_When I heard the teachers voice I slided the doors opened and there was the teacher with other people staring at me._

_I walked in confidently and then I wrote my name on the bored __ナツ・ドラグニル __I then turned around and said "Hi my names Natsu dragneel" I answered coolly and then I spotted a blonde geek girl looking at me. Must be checking me out i thought. I ignored every ones look at me and then the teacher said to sit next to Lugi heart "wow weird name for a girl._

_She then put her handed up and grabbed her text book.I forgot to bring my text book so I asked the blonde geek "could I use your text book?" She nodded and I pulled my desk next to hers and she put her text book in the middle of hers and I desk._

_Then she started listen to the teacher and wrote notes in her note book._

_There was something strange about her. "Oh well!" But If you take the sweater and geek y skirt and legging, you would see her curves. "WAIT I AIN"T A PERVERT!" _

_And you would also see her big chest and ass._

* * *

_**Lucy: C-Chapter ends, s-sorry If It's s-short.**_

**Me: Stop pretending Lucy act normal.**

_**Lucy: Alright**_

_**Me: I hoped you enjoyed.**_

_**Natsu: Please put 2 reviews, favourites and follows or else Me won't update.**_

_**Natsu/Lucy/me: Bye Bye *Leaves the room***_


	2. Important message please read!

**IMPORTANT MUST READ OR ELSE! Just please **

* * *

**Me: "Hi Minna!"**

**Lucy: "Hi!" *tilts head tot he side and smiles***

**Me: Levy and Lucy *whispers the brainicacs* caculated that I won't update until Friday or Saturday or Sunday.**

**Levy: If you want *whispers ugly* Me-chan to update a story please vist Me-chans profile and pleas-**

**Me: -e press poll (If your a user) and vote for a story!**

**Levy: *twitches* "I HEARED WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU SON OF A B**CH!" AND STOP CUTTING IN, BI**H!"**

**Me:...Wow...**

**Levy: *smiles pretends nothing happened* Oh and This will be posted in every-story to let you know!"**

**Lucy: BYE, Or and don't forget to read Me-chans stories. There really good!  
Me: Blushes, Bye**


End file.
